The Ways Daniel Found Out
by Vattenmelon
Summary: The ways Daniel found out about Sam and Jack.
1. Dropping the Mug

**A/N: While this story is marked as complete, it, ironically enough, is not. And it probably never will be. All it is is a collection of short (and some longer) stories of how Daniel found out that Sam and Jack are together. I simply marked this story as complete because I have no further plans of regularly updating it. I'll keep posting stories as I come up with them, which might be three stories in a row or two stories over ten weeks. So, what I'm trying to say is that do keep an eye out for updates, as I'm sure they'll appear, sooner or later. Enjoy.**

Daniel rounded the corner and immediately dropped his mug of coffee, spilling coffee all over his trousers. Jack turned his head and said 'Daniel.' Daniel didn't move. All he could do was to stare. 'Daniel,' Jack said once again.

'Jack,' Daniel responded.

'Slowly back out of the room, close the door and pretend you never saw this,' Jack said. Daniel was still staring, his face on of total disbelief. 'What… I mean… what?' Daniel stuttered.

'Daniel,' Jack said, his voice low and threatening. 'We'll speak of this later…_ off base_…'

Daniel blinked several times, before turning on his feet and walking out of the room. Jack turned back to Sam and muttered as he kissed her: 'Daniel has the worst timing…'

Sam laughed.


	2. Choking on Coffee

**A/N: Did I say 'short, short stories'? OK, well that was a mistake... but hey, the more the merrier, I say. Enjoy, and keep on the look-out for the next installment.**

Cameron, Vala, Daniel and Teal'c were all sitting around their usual table, discussing the infinite stupidity of the IOA, a subject that never seemed to grow old, when Sam walked into the commissary. Cameron waved for her to join them, and as soon as she had picked up her glass of blue Jell-O, she did just that. 'How was DC?' Cameron asked, as Sam dug into the Jell-O.

'Oh, just the same old. Talked to the President, yelled at the IOA, meet Major Davis and some big shots, yelled some more at the IOA, got engaged to Jack… your typical trip to DC, basically,' Sam said, deadpanning the entire thing. Unfortunately for Daniel, he had chosen to take a big gulp of coffee just as Sam said the last bit, and the coffee came shooting out of his nose, and he choked desperately for air. Coughing and wheezing, he tried to say 'YOU WHAT?!' but nothing comprehensible came out of his mouth. Vala, sitting next to Daniel, tried to help him. After a full two minutes, Daniel was finally breathing again, and more importantly, speaking. 'YOU WHAT?!' he screamed, at the top of his lungs.

'I got engaged to Jack,' Sam deadpanned once again, turning her attention to the Jell-O. The four other team members looked at each other, and then back to Sam. Teal'c was the first to speak. 'My most sincere congratulations, Colonel…' he hesitated for just a fraction of a second, not noticeable by anyone but Sam and Daniel, who had, after all, spent the better part of ten years with the guy, before continuing: 'Carter.'

'Thank you, Teal'c,' Sam said, smiling at him, and received a head bow in return.

'Are you serious?!' Daniel asked, still in disbelief. The two other team members weren't quite sure of what to make of the situation yet.

'No, Daniel, I was just looking to get a rise out of you,' Sam replied, rolling her eyes in a very O'Neill-ish manner.

'Sam…'

'Yes, Daniel, I'm serious. Jack and I are getting married!' Sam said, and Daniel practically flew out of his chair to hug Sam.

'It's about time, damn it!' he cried out in joy, and gave a victorious laugh. 'Congratulations. It's about time.'

'You said that already,' Sam laughed. By this time, Cameron and Vala were still confused, to say the least, but everyone else seemed overjoyed, so they decided congratulations were in order. 'When's the wedding?' Cameron asked.

'Don't know; we haven't decided on a time yet,' Sam replied, and the conversation soon turned into a long winding account of all that had transpired the last few days. After two hours, Daniel got up and said, 'Well, congratulations. It's about time, God knows you deserve it. Now I have to go find Walter. Plenty of bets to settle,' and walked out of the commissary, leaving Sam laughing, Teal'c rising his eyebrows and Cameron and Vala wondering what bets Daniel was talking about.


	3. Teal'c Tells It Like It Is

'O'Neill and Major Carter are involved in a romantic relationship, Daniel Jackson,' Teal'c said as he walked into Daniels lab. Daniel put down the artefact he was studying, looked at Teal'c, and received a slight nod in response to the unspoken question. Daniel groaned, took out his wallet and handed over a 20 dollar bill to a very pleased Teal'c. 'Well, at least they final got what they deserved,' Daniel said in an annoyed voice as he went back to studying his artefact.


	4. Jag älskar dig

'Jag älskar dig,' Sam said to Jack.

'Jag älskar dig,' Jack said to Sam.

'I speak Swedish,' Daniel said to Sam and Jack.

'Damn,' Sam said to no-one in particular.

**A/N: 'Jag älskar dig' is, quite obviously, 'I love you' in Swedish.**


	5. Hurling Doughnuts

The first time Sam had bolted out of the room, rushing to the bathroom, Daniel had been concerned. The second time, Daniel was worried. By the third time, Daniel was _extremely_ worried and concerned.

'Sam, you alright?' he asked her.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she replied.

'Saaaam…' Daniel said.

'Look, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Now, what does this part say?' she asked, pointing at the artefact on the table in front of them. But Daniel wouldn't give up that easily. 'Sam, hurling three times in five hours can't be good for you. Maybe you should go see Janet.'

'No, I'm fine. Really, Daniel, I'm fine.'

'Well, your constant hurling would say otherwise. Look, I'm gonna go call Janet and she'll tell you that you need to come for a check-up. I mean…' he started, but Sam cut him off.

'Daniel. I said, "I'm fine." What part of that can't you understand?' she snarled at him.

'And that another thing. You've been awfully moody these last couple of days. You're not alright, I'll tell you that right now.' Daniel said, as Sam reached for another doughnut. 'And you've been eating a lot of doughnuts rece…' Daniel began until he stopped mid word. 'Wait… you're not…' he asked.

'Yes, Daniel, I'm pregnant,' Sam replied with extreme sarcasm dripping out of her voice.

'Sorry…' Daniel said.

'Geez, took you long enough,' Sam finished. Daniel looked at her confused. 'Excuse me?'

Sam smiled. Daniels jaw dropped to the floor. 'Holy… how?'

'Well, you see, when two people love each other very much, they…' Sam began, as if explaining it all to a child.

'Yeah, very funny. Who?' Daniel asked.

'Jack,' Sam said, and grabbed her gazillionth doughnut, wearing a smug smile. Daniels jaw literally dropped to the floor. 'Surprise,' Sam said, with half a doughnut in her mouth.


	6. Smashed, Part 1

They had just kind of assumed Daniel was asleep. After all, he did have about four more beers than usual, and even the usual amount was way more than needed to make him fall asleep. So, they kissed. In front of Daniel, asleep on the couch. Or, so they thought.

'I saw that! Ha, I knew it!' Daniel exclaimed, suddenly shooting up and pointing at Sam and Jack. 'I knew it!' Daniel said once again, before falling back onto the couch, unconscious, leaving Sam and Jack staring at Daniels semi-lifeless body.


	7. Smashed, Part 2

The next day, Sam and Jack took Daniel into the kitchen, and in low voices, asked him: 'Daniel, listen, about other night. Do you remember anything from it?'

'Um, not really… I think I had a bit too much to drink,' Daniel answered.

'Yes, uh so we assumed. Well, alrighty then,' Sam said, sighing in relief. Daniel gave them both a stare that was a tad too long, before turning around on his heels and walking bristly out of the kitchen, shouting to Teal'c: 'Teal'c! Sam and Jack are _finally_ togther!'

Sam sighed.


	8. Sobbing

**A/N: And now, something _completely_ different.**

Daniel walked past Sam's lab when he heard something unusual. Sobbing. Daniel stopped in his tracks, and popped his head into Sam's lab. Sure enough, on her chair, Sam was sitting, sobbing. Daniel walked into her lab, carefully closing the door behind him. 'Hey there. What's up?' he asked. Sam almost jumped out of her chair, totally unaware of the fact that Daniel had walked into her lab. 'Oh, um… nothing. I'm fine,' she offered, but Daniel was no fool.

'Sam…'

'Daniel, I'm fine, I am,' Sam said.

'No you're not. What's up?' Daniel said. Sam sighed. Daniel was being persistent. He wasn't going to give up, she could tell.

'Pete,' she said.

'What, did he hurt you?' Daniel asked, finding himself with anger boiling up under his skin.

'Oh, no,' Sam said. 'It's just…'

'Just what?' Daniel asked, his anger having passed.

'I like him, sure, but I'm just not sure if I love him,' Sam said.

'So, why did you agree to marry him,' Daniel asked, suddenly realising where this conversation was heading.

'I can't wait forever,' Sam said. 'I tried, but it's just too lonely. I needed someone to be close to. I thought he would do something, anything, to show that he still cared, but… nothing,' Sam said.

'Sam, Jack loves you,' Daniel said.

'So why hasn't he done anything about it!' Sam cried out.

'He's afraid. He doesn't think he's worthy of you. He doesn't think you love him. He doesn't want to ruin your career.' At this, Sam started full-out crying. 'But,' Daniel continued, placing an arm around Sam's shoulder, 'he loves you. He would do anything to be with you. He'd wait until hell froze over just to be a microsecond with you.'

'I don't know. He's been kinda… distant the last few months.'

'Well, his love is getting married, and it's not to him,' Daniel said, and Sam started crying even more. Daniel continued, 'Sam, Jack loves you with every fibre of his being. He would do anything, _anything_, to be with you. But you need to tell him that you love him, or this is gonna end up in one big mess. He's afraid. He doesn't know what to do. He's hurt. Sam, you don't need to get married to Pete. You deserve better! You deserve Jack. Just tell him you love him. It's that simple.'

'No, Daniel, it's not that simple. Rules, regulations…' Sam began, but Daniel cut her off. 'Oh, forget about the stupid regs for just a minute, would you! You deserve each other! You'll figure it out! Now go, tell him! Tell him you love him.'

Sam sat quite for a minute, before getting up and walking to her door. Before she opened it, she turned to Daniel, and said 'Thanks Daniel. Thank you. But I can't do this,' before walking out, closing the door behind her.

Daniel was confused. He rushed out of her lab, shouting 'Can't do what?', but found no sign of Sam. He leant up against the wall, and put his face in his hands. He knew Sam would do the right thing.

Right?


	9. The Cast

**A/N: Now for something a little less... depressing.**

Jack walked briskly into the room, and whipped out a marker. 'Oh no, Sir, please,' Sam begged, attempting to hide her cast.

'Oh yes Carter, oh yes,' Jack said, and wrote 'I love you – Jack' on the cast. Sam stared at it in horror. Daniel stared at it in horror. Janet stared at it in horror. Teal'c… did his eyebrow thing. Jack smiled.

'Um, Colonel, you do realise that Sam has to wear that cast for three weeks, right?' Janet asked. Jack smiled at her and asked, 'Yeah, so?', his smile growing wider.

Then it struck him. 'Oh, shit…'


	10. The Bet

Daniel walked into the control room, which was today housing a rather unusually large number of people, all of them seemingly crowded around Walter and Siler. Daniel stood back and watched, and as the crowd started to disperse, he made his way towards the two centre attractions. 'What's going on here?' Daniel asked.

'We're just settling the bets,' Walter replied.

'What bets?' Daniel asked.

'You know… _the_ bet,' Siler answered. Daniel stared at him. 'What _the_ bet?' he asked.

'You know…_ the bet_,' Walter tried.

'Yes, Siler just told me that,' Daniel said, 'but he failed to say what _the_ bet…'

'You know…' Walter said, and Siler started motioning with his arms. '…_the_ bet.'

'The… bet?' Daniel asked, until it suddenly dawned on him. 'Oh… _the _bet.'

'Yes Sir. I, um… accidentally walked in on them in the supply closet on level 18,' Siler explained, but Daniel was too stunned to listen. 'I can't believe they didn't tell me,' Daniel said, a little bit too loudly.

'Well, on the plus side, Doctor Jackson, you won 30 dollars,' Walter said, handing Daniel three 10 dollar bills.


	11. He's in the Shower

Daniel turned to Teal'c, and said 'You don't think Jack forgot our dinner, do you?'

'I doubt it, Daniel Jackson. O'Neill has never before forgotten the time of our team dinners.' Daniel nodded, and knocked on Jack's door for the seventh time. From the inside he could hear something that sounded like 'damn' being said by a voice very unlike Jack. It almost sounded like…

'Hi guys…' Sam said, as she opened the door, her face a nice hue of red. Teal'c did his eyebrow thing, and Daniel followed suit.

'Um… hello… Sam?' Daniel said.

'Jack, uh, the Colonel, is in the shower. He'll be ready in a few minutes,' Sam said.

'OK… what are you doing?' Daniel asked.

'Oh, uh… I just stopped by to, um… deliver this file to Ja, the Colonel, and um…' Sam dropped off towards the end. Daniel looked at her with a look that said _Sure you did._ And awkward silence ensued. The three of them stood there looking at each other, not knowing what to say. It was finally Teal'c who spoke up: 'Major Carter, I believe your shirt is on backwards.'

'Damn!'


	12. You're Not Married!

Daniel was feeling both mad and delighted at the same time. The bad thing was that Sam had just called excusing herself from the team night with the half-assed excuse of God-knows-what. The good news was that Jack was in town. Currently, Daniel was waiting for Jack to pick up his phone, and finally, on the God-knows-what ring he answered. 'What?' Jack asked.

'Good to hear you as well, Jack,' Daniel replied.

'Yeah, yeah, what do you want?' Jack sounded impatient.

'Well, I was wondering if you can come to the team night at O'Malleys, 2000 tonight. Unfortunately, Sam can't come. She made up some lie to excuse herself. If you ask me…'

'Daniel, you're rambling,' Jack cut him off. 'And I can't come.'

'What?! Why not?' Daniel asked. This, he had not expected.

'I can't come. I promised my wife I'd spend the night with her,' Jack said. Daniel was stunned into silence. After a good half minute he finally regained his posture, and asked, 'WHAT?!'

'I promised my wife I'd spend the night with her. And, too be honest, it's kinda preferable. Sorry,' Jack said.

'You're not married!' Daniel said.

'Funny, that's not what my marriage certificate says,' Jack offered back.

'But… who? I mean, when, what? How? Who?' Daniel asked, the questions flying out of his mouth in an incoherent ramble._ He can't have given up on Sam so soon, could he?_

'Connect the dots, Daniel,' Jack said, and clicked off the line, leaving Daniel to stare at the phone for a good seven minutes and forty-seven seconds. 'Oh…' he said, realisation washing over him. 'OH!'


	13. Lucky 13

**A/N: Time for something a little longer.**

'I can't believe we've been doing this for thirteen years,' Sam said to Teal'c and Daniel, who were sitting around a table in commissary, eating cake, which had been ordered specially for the occasion by one General Jack O'Neill, who unfortunately wasn't present.

'It has indeed been a good thirteen years,' Teal'c said.

'I haven't really been doing this for thirteen years straight, you know,' Daniel said. 'I was dead for a year there.' Sam laughed. Only at the SGC was returning from the dead, something which, while not ordinary, was not considered odd.

'Well, you did live on Abydos for a year before we came along,' Sam said, and suddenly realised that that was not the smartest thing to bring up on a day which was supposed to be a day of celebration. A wave of sadness passed of Daniels face, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone. 'There's that,' Daniel said.

--

A few hours later, the trio were still sitting around the table. All around them, the commissary had turned into something of an informal 13th birthday party for the SGC. Walter and Siler, the two longest serving technicians in the programme, were retelling stories from the early days of the programme to the more junior technicians, some of which seemed to be in total awe of the experiences that the SGC had gone through these last thirteen years. The more senior combat personnel were milling around, amazing their younger counterparts with stories of the Goa'uld, which not many people currently working at the SGC had even encountered. Over the years, many people had come and gone, and now only a few handful remained that had seen the likes of the war against Apophis and Anubis, and even fewer remained that had been there from the very beginning. From the first year of operations, only Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, two Marines and three Air Force officers remained of the combat personnel.

Cameron and Vala had by this time joined Sam, Teal'c and Daniel, and the original trio were now busy retelling the tale of the time when they finally defeated Apophis (and Sam blew up a star). Cameron was listening intently, being overjoyed at being able to hear the tales by the people who lived them. Vala wasn't as interested, mostly trying to flirt with Daniel. As they were about to get to the part where they had discovered that they had been flung to another Galaxy when trying to escape the star exploding, a very junior airman shouted out 'Attention!' All looks turned to the entrance of the commissary, to find Jack staring at the airman with a gaze that said 'Do that again and I'll dial a black hole and toss you through the Gate.' 'At ease,' he said to the assembled crowd, and a few of the people who had been at Jacks promotion ceremony to General laughed. Jack walked over to the table where SG-1 was sitting, and nodded to Cameron, who had stood up. 'Colonel.'

'General.'

'Jack,' Daniel said, standing up and embracing Jack.

'Daniel,' Jack said.

'General,' Vala said, and received a nod in response.

'O'Neill,' Teal'c said, and gave Jack a big Jaffa embrace.

'Easy there, T. The back isn't what it used to be.' Sam tried to hold back a snort.

'Carter…' Jack warned.

'Nice to meet you again, Sir. What brings you to this neck of the Galaxy?' Sam asked.

'Well, I did order cake,' Jack responded. 'So, let's have it.'

'Um… we sort of ate it all,' Sam said, and received a deadly gaze in return. Cameron and Vala, not used to Jack, thought an argument would break out any second, but they were surprised, as was Daniel and Teal'c, when Jack leaned over and kissed Sam. A holler was heard from a part of the commissary, and soon half the commissary was shouting. The junior personnel had no idea what was going on, but the shouting of 'Oorah!' from the senior Marines convinced them that something big was on. Sam laughed, and said to Jack 'they've been waiting for thirteen years for that, you know.' As soon as the initial celebration had subsided, all the attention, except SG-1's, turned to Walter, who, quickly as a fox, had whipped out his small red notebook labelled 'Bets'.

Daniel wasn't so much shocked as surprised, in a pleasant way. As the commissary turned their attention to Walter, he asked Sam and Jack 'since when?'

'Three weeks ago,' Sam said, as Daniel moved to hug her.

'I am glad that both of you have finally come to your senses,' Teal'c said, receiving a laugh from the original SG-1.

'Thirteen years, eh?' Daniel said, and Jack's smile grew wider. 'Lucky thirteen,' he said.

'So, when's the wedding,' Vala asked, receiving a glare from Daniel. 'Vala!' he cried out.

--

Meanwhile, the betting pools were being settled. The winner was a Marine from SG-3, now Major Davidsson, who had placed the bet thirteen years ago. Back then, he had been told that he was crazy to think that it would take Sam and Jack thirteen years to finally admit their feelings, but he had told them: 'Lucky thirteen.' And now, he had been proven right. _Lucky thirteen._


	14. Vala!

'Daniel,' Vala said, as she walked into Daniels office (without knocking, Daniel noticed… as he did every time that happened), 'who is "Jack"?'

'Jack who?' Daniel asked.

'Well I don't know. That's why I'm asking you. I think he might be a General or something.'

'Oh, _Jack_ Jack. General Jack O'Neill. Head of Homeworld Security. He used to run the SGC, and before that he was the leader of SG-1,' Daniel said, finding it odd that he'd never mentioned this fact to Vala before. 'Why?' he asked.

'Oh, I overheard Sam talking to him on the phone.' This piqued Daniels interest.

'Oh?' he asked.

'Yeah. How long have they been married?' Vala asked. Her answer was a gaping Daniel.


	15. The Best Man

**A/N: The idea for this story came from Eternal Destiny, so he deserves a big round of thanks. I normally don't take requests or ideas, but this was too good to pass up on. I hope I did the idea justice. Enjoy.**

'Daniel,' Jack said, walking into Daniels lab without knocking. Not waiting for an answer, he continued: 'have you ever had any experience as a best man?'

'No,' Daniel simply said, in a distant tone that indicated that he was utterly and completely absorbed by what he was doing (which, as usual, was translating an artefact of one sort or another). Jack, wearing a smug smile, waited for the 'why do you ask' question, which he knew was not going to come. Finally, he spoke up. 'I wonder if Teal'c does… thing is, I'm not sure I want my wedding to be a Jaffa wedding… I tend not to like those guys.'

'No, Jack,' Daniel said in the same tone of voice.

'Ah, well, in that case, it's settled. You'll be the best man at mine and Sam's wedding.' When Daniel hadn't done anything after twenty seconds, Jack was almost worried about his friend. _Not even that got his attention? Wow…_

'Hm…' Daniel said, put down his artefact, scratched his head, and turned to Jack. 'OK, now that's done. What did you say?' he asked. Jack opened his mouth to say something when Daniel replayed the conversation in his head, and screamed 'WHAT DID YOU SAY?!'

Jack closed his mouth, smiled, and walked out of Daniels office.


	16. Briefing

'So basically, we can assume that these people are influenced by the ancient cultures of…' Daniel said, in the middle of the briefing on the people of P3X-whatever. He turned around to face the Briefing Room table, but instead of finding all attention on him, only General Hammond and Teal'c were paying any attention at all. Sam and Jack were starting at each other, seemingly lost in each other's eyes. Daniel sighed, and continued with his briefing. 'Ancient cultures of the Sumer, which is interesting since we have never…'

Twenty minutes later, Daniel was growing tired. Neither Sam nor Jack were paying the least bit attention to the briefing. He didn't expect Jack to pay much attention, but Sam was usually a very attentive listener. But now, she was paying attention to one thing only, and that was Jack. Daniel sighed, and finally letting his annoyance get the better of him, blurted out 'so when's the wedding?' Teal'c and General Hammond turned in their chairs to face Sam and Jack. Jack glared at Daniel. Sam blushed. Daniel rolled his eyes.


	17. Cold

**A/N: Inspired by my real life cold!**

'Hey Sam, it's Daniel. I heard that you're sick. Are you OK?' Daniel asked into the phone.

'Yes, Daniel, I'll be fine. I just have a cold colder than Antarctica,' Sam said in a voice that took all of Daniels attention to recognise as Sam's.

'Are you sure? You sound horrible. Do you want me or Teal'c to come over and help?' Daniel asked.

'No, I'll be fine Daniel, really.'

'I don't know. You sound absolutely horrible. I'll tell Teal'c and we'll be over in an hour,' Daniel said, and before Sam could answer, Daniel heard Jack in the background on the other end of the line: 'Here you go honey, have some honey tea.' There was a brief silence on phone, which Daniel figured was either Sam rolling her eyes at the bad play on words or motioning for Jack to stop talking (or, heck, even a combination of the two).

'Daniel, I'll be fine,' Sam said and hung up the phone.

'Yes you will,' Daniel said to the dead line and smiled.


	18. 63067 Hours, Part 1

**A/N: Another two-parter.**

Seven years, two months, one week, five days, and nineteen hours. That's how long it took for Sam and Jack to get together. Not that they had told anyone. But Daniel knew. The way they suddenly seemed _that_ much more at ease with each other, how their longing glances had turned from _I-want-but-can't_ to _I-want-but-can't-on-base_, how they stood just a fraction of an inch closer, how the occasional touches became more frequent and longer.

Plus the fact that Sam called Jack Jack.

While it would take another three months, two weeks, four days and three hours until they admitted it to him, Daniel knew. And he was happy.


	19. 2619 Hours, Part 2

Three months, two weeks, four days and three hours later Sam said 'Me and Jack are together,' to Daniel, who raised an eyebrow in a Teal'c-ish manner. 'What I mean is, we're, um… seeing each other, in a, you know…' she continued.

'I know,' Daniel said, smiling. Sam raised an eyebrow in a Teal'c-ish manner. 'How?' she asked.

'Oh, please, it's obvious to everyone who has known the two of you for more than three days,' Daniel said.

'Uh…' Sam said, somewhat shocked, and struggling to find the right words. She was about to find the right words when she was interrupted by Daniel hugging her. 'I'm so happy for you,' he said.

'Thank you, Daniel,' Sam said, the beginnings of a tear forming in her eye. 'Thank you.'

Daniel finally, beyond the shadow of a doubt, knew. And he was happy.


	20. Dinner

**A/N: Wow, I've actually done twenty of these? And to think that when I first started this little... project... I was afraid I wouldn't make it to two! As always, enjoy!**

Sam handed her credit card to the waiter, and gave Daniel a _Don't mess with me_ look. 'Don't worry Daniel, I've got it.'

Sam had decided, for no particular reason, to invite Daniel out to dinner. Jack was in Washington, doing whatever it is you do in Washington, and Teal'c was off-world with his family. For once, neither Daniel nor Sam had any outstanding experiments/artefacts that needed attending to, so they had taken time off (without being ordered to, Janet commented, as she contemplated whether or not to give them both a check-up to make sure they were, in fact, the normal work-addicted Sam and work-addicted Daniel.)

'If looks could kill…' Daniel commented, as he took another sip of wine.

'Just be glad I'm not Teal'c. His looks _can_ kill,' Sam commented, and Daniel nearly chocked on his wine, laughing, as the waiter came back. 'Thank you, Mrs. O'Neill. Enjoy your evening.'

Daniel nearly chocked on his wine, surprise overcoming him. 'WHAT?!'


	21. Supply Closets

**A/N: Now, for a bit of Daniel/Janet (with, of course, Sam/Jack)! This is the first of a loose series of three short stories, all of which can be free-standing. Parts two and three are called 'Storage' and 'Commissary', and are chapters four and five, respectively, of my collection of short Daniel/Janet stories called ****_The Two Doctors_. Obviously, they are focused on Daniel/Janet. Check it out!**

Daniel was sitting on the infirmary bed, swinging his legs back and forth and rolling his thumbs. He had been on a mission with SG-17 two weeks ago that had ended with Daniel getting shot by a young lieutenant on that particular team ('I didn't do it on purpose, I swear!'). For the past two weeks Daniel had been stuck up in the infirmary, and he could not wait to get out of it.

'Well, Daniel, you seemed to have escaped death once again,' Janet said as she came up to Daniel, writing something on her clipboard. 'You're released,' she said, as she handed Daniel a small piece of paper and quickly made her escape. Daniel shrugged, and looked down at the note, which read 'Supply closet, L. 23, 10 mins.' Daniel smiled.

---

Daniel stepped out of the lift on level 23, and started to make his way towards the supply closet, when Janet wiped past him, mumbling 'It's busy. Level 22, five minutes,' before jumping into the lift as the doors closed. Daniel raised his eyebrow in a way that would make Teal'c proud, and asked himself 'busy?' Finding is curiosity piqued, Daniel made his way to the supply closet on level 23, and stopped outside the door, resting his ear on the door, listening for any noises from the inside. He could hear something, but couldn't quite place it…

'What the hell?' Daniel said, as he pushed open the door to find Sam and Jack intertwined in a very… non-military sort of way.

'Oh for the love of! Twice in two minutes!' Jack practically screamed, as Sam smiled weakly at Daniel.

'Uh… I'll leave you two to it,' Daniel said as he slowly backed out of the closet and closed the door. He stared at the door for a good 38 seconds before shrugging, starting to make his way to his own appointment with a supply closet…


	22. The Nameplate

'What's that?' Daniel asked Sam, pointing at the offending object.

'That's a nameplate, Daniel,' Sam answered.

'Yes, I know that. What's it doing on your desk,' Daniel asked. 'And… isn't that Jacks nameplate?'

'Well, considering that Colonel O'Neill is now General O'Neill, he doesn't have much use for it, now does he?' Sam said, as she got back to work. Daniel shrugged, and turned to leave Sam's lab, when he asked Sam: 'You're not Colonel O'Neill, are you?' Sam lifted her head and looked at Daniel with a look that said _Huh?_

'You're not Colonel O'Neill, are you?' Daniel repeated the question. Sam still looked like a question mark. 'What?' she asked.

'You're not…' Daniel started, but was cut of by Sam. 'Yes, I heard what you said. Are you sure you're alright, because if I look like General O'Neill, then I think there's something wrong with you.'

'No, you're still Colonel Carter, right? You're not… Colonel O'Neill, are you?' Daniel asked. Sam looked confused for a second before her face turned red. 'Daniel!' she said, realisation washing over her.

'Thought not,' Daniel said, and walked out of Sam's lab.

---

'Why do you still have that… thing?' Daniel asked Sam two weeks later.

'It's a gift from Teal'c. I can't just throw it away, now can I?' Sam answered.

'Teal'c?' Daniel asked.

'Yes, he found it somewhere and, um… thought I might like to have… it,' Sam said, her voice trailing off when she realised how absurd that sounded.

'Why would he think you would want Jack's nameplate?' Daniel asked. Sam shrugged. Daniel shrugged as well, and stalked off to find Teal'c.

---

'You know, people are starting to talk,' Daniel said a month later, pointing to Jack's nameplate, still sitting on Sam's desk.

'OK…,' Sam said.

'Lets see… there's the one where a Marine from SG-21 caught you and Jack in the supply closet on level 25,' Daniel began, and Sam blushed immediately. Daniel continued. 'But that can't be, because there isn't a supply closet on level 25… then there's the one where you and Jack got married off-world and I was apparently the best man. I can't remember that so I'll assume that's not true either. Oh, this is a good one!' Daniel started before Sam cut him off. 'OK, I get the point,' she said.

'Plus, I thought the military frowned on pretending to be someone you're not.' Daniel said.

'They do,' Sam said. 'But, um…'

'But…' Daniel asked.

'Iwon'tbepretendingtobeColonelO'NeillformuchlongerI'llbeColonelO'Neill,' Sam spluttered out. Daniel stared at her. 'What?' he asked.

'Um… it won't be pretending much longer…' Sam said, blushing. Daniel continued starting at her.

'I, um… we're… uh…' Sam said, trying to form a coherent sentence. Suddenly a frown appeared on Daniel's face. 'Congratulations, soon-to-be Colonel O'Neill,' Daniel said, snapping to a horrible impersonation of a salute. Sam let out a small nervous laughter, and returned the salute. 'Thank you, Daniel.'


	23. Passing Time in the Elevator

'Oh for the love of!' Daniel exclaimed, as Sam got of the intercom with maintenance. 'Two hours?!?'

'Well, this is the most secure military facility on the face of the Earth, it's no wonder they make the elevators hard to manually override,' Sam explained apologetically.

'Well, at least I have an excuse to be late to the meeting.'

---

'I thought they said two hours!' Daniel exclaimed, louder than the first time.

'Well, I suppose these elevators are more secure than we imagined,' Sam said. 'After all, this is the first time I can remember anyone being stuck in an elevator here at the SGC.'

'Yeah, damn fun it is…'

---

'I am about to go insane. This is not how I intended on spending my day, stuck in an elevator,' Daniel said, dejected.

'What, am I not company enough?' Sam joked. Daniel smiled sarcastically at Sam. They both settled down on the floor, and silence ensued.

'So… how are things with you and Jack?' Daniel asked out of the blue.

'Um… they're good?' Sam said, taken aback by the suddenness of the question.

'Mhm… so, when where you planning on telling us?' Daniel said. Sam snapped her head towards Daniel and stared. 'How did you know?' she asked, as the elevator jolted.

'I didn't, until now,' Daniel said smugly as the door slid open to reveal Siler and a repair crew. Daniel got up, brushed himself off, said 'but thanks for clearing that up,' and walked out of the elevator mumbling a sarcastic 'thanks' to Siler, leaving Sam staring shocked at the place where Daniel had been sitting.

'Um… Major?' Siler asked, but got no response. She stayed like that for another ten minutes, until a concerned Sergeant Siler had a doctor called.


	24. Screwdrivers, Forks, and Tired Mumblings

'Sam,' Daniel said, prodding the sleeping Sam slumped over her desk. 'Sam, wake up. Come on.'

'No,' Sam said very sleepily, waving her hand at Daniel.

'Yes, Sam, come on, up and at 'em,' Daniel said, prodding Sam a little bit harder.

'Jack, I dun wanna ge a dog,' Sam said in her half-sleep, half-awake state, waving her arm harder at Daniel.

'Come on Sam, no dogs, we have a brie…' Daniel said, before stopping himself. _What?_

'They too much work, Jack,' Sam mumbled. 'And they, all…' she said before falling back into deep sleep. Daniel looked at her for a second, before prodding her again. 'Sam, come on!'

'I dunno know, Jack!!' Sam shouted, still asleep.

'I'm not Jack, Sam,' Daniel said, reaching for a fork to prod Sam with.

'I luv you too, Jack,' Sam mumbled, just as Daniel was about to prod her with a screwdriver, having failed to find a fork. He stopped, and smiled at Sam, before giving her a hard prod in the arm.

'OW!!' Sam shouted as she instantly awoke. 'What the hell, Daniel?' she said as she saw Daniel standing with a screwdriver and grinning.

'Don't get a dog. Jack would never stop behaving like a child if you did,' Daniel said, as she gave Sam the screwdriver, and spun around and walked out of the lab. 'Oh, and we have a briefing in five,' he said once out the door, leaving a confused Sam with a screwdriver in her hand and a sore arm.


	25. A Phone Call

Sam let out a laugh, and smiled wide. Very wide. 'Yes, I'm sure it is,' she said into the phone, while she rested her elbows on the tabletop of her desk, swaying back and forth. Daniel leaned against the door and observed the scene.

'Yes, yes, I know, but you… yes… really bastards, I agree,' Sam said, laughing with that special laugh she reserved for one man only…

'No… yes, yes… no, seventeen. Yes, seventeen. You know, a one followed by a seven. Exactly,' she said, rolling her eyes.

'Alright, I… yes…' she said, in a definitely un-military voice, Daniel observed. 'Well, right back at 'ya. OK, see you. Yeah, love you too,' she said as she hung up the phone and turned around to find Daniel standing in the doorway.

'Daniel,' she said, but was cut off when a file was shoved into her hands. 'Test results from P8J-331. And how is Jack?' Daniel said, as he turned and slipped out of Sam's lab, leaving before any response was able to form in Sam's head.


	26. More Briefings

Daniel looked at his clock for the tenth time in twenty-seven and a half minutes (as he noticed). 'Where are they?' he asked to no one in particular. Just as General Hammond was about to comment on Jack's and Sam's absence, the door to the briefing room slammed open with a loud smack, as the door impacted the wall, and Sam, half of the buttons on the shirt she was wearing not done, ran in, and, out of breath, gasped 'I'm so sorry.' She made her way to her chair, and sat down, adjusting her unusually messy hair. Noticing Teal'c and Daniel starting at her, and Hammond glaring, she let out a small, measly cough. 'Sorry…'

'Twenty-eight minutes,' Daniel said, looking at his clock.

'Yes, uhm…' Sam said, desperately looking round the room. 'Shall we get started, then?'

'Jack's not here…' Daniel said.

'Oh, right!' Sam said, faking surprise.

'Would you happen to know where he is?' Hammond said, being interrupted by the sound of the briefing room door once again impacting the wall.

'Sorry!' Jack said, as he strolled in, wearing Sam's shirt. Everyone in the room started at him. He looked around, and saw Sam. 'Why are you wearing my…' he began, before Sam cut him off, having seen what she was wearing. 'Shit!!' she screamed. Daniel laughed.


	27. Ouch!

'Ouch!' Jack yelped. Daniel raised his eyebrow, and look spun around to look at what kind of rock Jack had smashed his toes into this time. As he was turning around, he realised that there weren't any rocks on this planet; it was a sand planet! _What the..._

'I'm sorry Sir,' Sam said, smiling.

'Yes, I'm sure you are,' Jack said, smiling.

'I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to hit you.'

'I'm sure you didn't.'

'I swear, Sir.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Be quiet, Sir.'

'Or what, _Major_.'

'Or else you won't get any tonight,' Sam blurted out, before pulling a face that said _DAMN!_ Jack looked at her in disbelief.

'What?' Daniel asked.

'Um... look over there!' Jack tried, pointing at a dune of sand, fooling no one.

'Daniel...' Sam said, looking pleading.

'Did you...?' Daniel asked. 'Are you and...' he said, pointing to Jack, and waving his hands about, motioning the unmentionable.

'I'll give you ten bucks to never mention this to anyone,' Jack said.

'Never mention what?' Teal'c said, from behind Jack, who jumped into the air faster than a bullet.

'Yes, Daniel, we're...' Sam said, finishing the sentence by waving her hands together.

'Thank you, Jack,' Daniel said, grabbing the ten dollars that Jack somehow had managed to produce, despite being on a planet God-knows how far away from Earth. 'Here you go, looks like you won,' Daniel said, handing the bill to Teal'c, who smiled in acknowledgment. 'My congratulations,' he said, and moved on ahead.


	28. Reunion

'Incoming wormhole', Walter announced over the PA, as the Iris shut and the kawoosh of the wormhole forming was heard and seen. Daniel was excited. It was the first time in several months that he would see Sam. The last time she'd been back on Earth, he'd been off-world. _Typical_, he thought to himself. He glanced to his right, where Teal'c was standing, and to his right, General Landry. To his left, Daniel hear whistling. _Jack's happy_, Daniel thought, and looked over at his friend. Nothing. His face was about as neutral as humanly (or Asgardly) possible. _OK…_, Daniel thought.

'Midway IDC confirmed, opening Iris', Walters voice came over the PA, as the Iris split open to reveal the blueness of the wormhole. All four men stared at the wormhole for a few seconds, until Sam stepped out if it. She stopped at the top of the ramp, and let the wormhole shut down behind her until she started moving down the ramp.

'Sam, nice to…' Daniel started, before he was cut off by Jack practically flying (in a very formal manner) up the ramp, and grabbed Sam, dipped her over and gave her a long kiss.

'Oooooh…. Kay…' Daniel said, as he looked quizzingly at Teal'c. If he knew anything, he didn't reveal it. Daniel looked back up the ramp, where Sam and Jack had finally stopped dipping… now they were just standing up and kissing.

'Right…' Daniel said, starting to rock on his heels. _This is certainly dragging out on time_, Daniel thought, and apparently General Landry shared his thoughts, as he gave an unnaturally loud cough. Neither Sam nor Jack reacted, so Landry tried again. Nothing.

'GENERAL!' Landry finally shouted, which got Jack's attention.

'One second, Hank!' he said.

'Debriefing, five minutes', Landry said, and left the gateroom.

'Right, lets get you settled in', Jack said to Sam, and lead her down the ramp.

'Daniel! Long time, no see!' Sam said, as she hugged Daniel.

'Nice to see you too. Now what was that…' Daniel started, but Sam cut him off by greeting Teal'c. Daniel looked at Jack, and motioned with his fingers. Jack smiled. 'Military regulations be damned, Daniel', he said, smirked, and walked out of the gateroom with Sam.

'Ooooooh… Kay…' Daniel said, shook his head, and followed.


	29. Things You Don't See

As the meeting wrapped up, General Hammond disappeared into his office, and Teal'c lead the way out the door for the rest of SG-1. After him, Jack held the door open for Sam and…  
_No. He didn't just… did he? He did! He just…! But… no._

'Jack?'  
'Yes, Daniel?'  
'Did you just,' Daniel began.  
'No,' Jack cut him off.  
'Jack, I didn't finish the question.'  
'Whatever it is, no.'  
'I saw.'  
'No you didn't.'  
'I didn't see what, Jack?'  
'Whatever it is you saw, you didn't saw… see.'  
'But I did, Jack.'  
'No, Daniel, you didn't,' Jack said, wearing an unnaturally bright smile.  
'Uh-hu…' Daniel said, as Jack walked away. _Well done, Jack._


	30. Supply Closets, Again!

Cameron walked into Daniels lab unannounced, causing the archaeologist to look up from his artefact. 'Can I…' he started, but Cameron just put a finger up in the air, tilted his head, and pointed towards the door.  
'General O'Neill is here,' he said.  
'What, Jack is here? And he didn't tell me!' Daniel said, sounding almost upset. 'Where is he?' he asked. Cameron closed his eyes, and pulled a face that looked like a cross between pain and pleasure. 'Supply closet on level 25,' he said.  
'Eh?' Daniel responded. 'What's he doing in there? Oh…'  
'Yeah, oh…' Cameron responded.  
'Let me guess...' Daniel said.  
'Yup. Sam's on base today,' Cameron answered.  
'Ah,' Daniel said, raising his eyebrows. 'Well…' he said, looking back down at his artefact. 'I had them down for two years ago anyway, so…'  
'Teal'c didn't', Cameron said, causing Daniel to jerk his head up violently. 'He didn't!' Daniel said.  
'Oh yeah!' Cameron said. 'Lucky bastard…'


	31. Missing Call

'It's not like her not to answer her phone,' Daniel said, as Teal'c buckled up his seatbelt. 'And she's not at home, and no-one at the SGC seems to know where she is.'  
'Have you tried calling Colonel O'Neill?' Teal'c asked.  
'Yeah, he didn't answer. Here, try giving him another call,' Daniel said, as he handed his phone to Teal'c.  
'There is no answer,' Teal'c said, handing the phone back to Daniel.  
'Oh, what the…' Daniel said. 'I've called everyone else, and if we don't find them soon, we're going to have to put out an alert on them,' he said, as he pulled onto Jack's street.  
'Indeed.'

Seven knocks and several buzzes of the doorbell later, they finally hear a noise coming from indoors. 'Go away…' the faintly heard Jack's voice.  
'Jack! Jack! Open up, it's Daniel and Teal'c! It's an emergency!' Daniel shouted.  
'What? Oh for the love of…' Jack said, as he yanked the door open, revealing him standing in only his boxers. 'What's the emergency?' he asked.  
'Were you asleep?' Daniel asked, looking at the dishevelled hair of Jack.  
'No. What's the matter?' Jack asked.  
'Then why… nevermind. We can't find Sam anywhere. We need to go find her.'  
'Um…' Jack said, staring at Daniel.  
'Well, come on,' Daniel said.  
'Um… well…'  
'Well what, Jack?'  
'She's not lost,' Jack said.  
'Well, where is she?' Daniel asked.  
'Um…' Jack said, looking as uncomfortable as humanly possible. He scratched the back of his head and nodded weakly down the hallway to his bedroom.  
'…' Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out of it.  
'Hammond isn't going to pleased, is he?' Jack asked.  
'Nope,' Daniel said, shaking his head. 'But hey, well done!' he said, turning around and beckoning Teal'c along. 'Have a nice afternoon!' he said, halfway down the drive.  
'My congratulations to both of you,' Teal'c said, nodding and going after Daniel.  
'Thanks guys!' Jack shouted after them, and made a mental note not to go four six hours without answering the phone…


	32. The Free Weekend

'Come in,' Sam said, as Daniel and Teal'c walked into her lab. Daniel sat on the chair across the lab counter, and looked pleadingly at Sam. 'What?' she asked.

'It's our first week off in ages, and Teal'c and I thought it'd be fun to do something as a team, but Jack insisted he had to go to his cabin. As if his life depended on it. He wouldn't budge on the matter,' Daniel began, and Sam half-smiled. 'He can be so stubborn,' Daniel continued. 'But will you at least come with me and Teal'c?' he asked.

'Sorry guys, I've got plans,' Sam said.

'What? Oh come on, you can't seriously be spending your time off on base running experiments!' Daniel said, exasperated.

'Now why would you come to that conclusion?' Sam asked, almost sounding offended.

'Oh come on, we all know that that's what you do,' Daniel said.

'No I don't.'

'Yes, you do.'

'Don't.'

'Do.'

'Teal'c!' Sam said, looking pleadingly at the Jaffa.

'I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree with Daniel Jackson, Colonel Carter.'

Sam huffed, and said 'Well, I'm actually going somewhere this weekend, so, I'm sorry, I can't come.'

'Oh come on!' Daniel said.

'Sorry guys. I can, under no circumstances, break this engagement off,' she said, leaning forwards. 'My life depends on it,' she said, smiling.

'Oh for the love of…' Daniel began, but stopped, looking at Sam's smile. 'Sam, where are you going this weekend,' he asked.

'Top Secret,' she replied.

'You're not going to… are you?' Daniel asked. Sam smiled at him, and then at Teal'c, who bowed his head, and said 'enjoy your weekend, Colonel Carter,' and walked out.

'You are, aren't you?' Daniel asked, and got nothing but a big, huge, massive grin in return. 'Fine, I'll let it go this time,' he said, and walked out of Sam's lab, smiling to himself.


	33. Late

'So, when are you going to?' Daniel said, as he sat down at the table opposite Jack.

'Excuse me?' Jack replied.

'When are you going to ask?'

'Ask who?'

'Sam. When are you going to ask her?'

'Ask her what, Daniel?'

'You know…'

'No, I don't.'

'Yes you do! Come on, everyone down from the cleaner up to the President is waiting – hoping – to be able to claim some money from the betting pool, but waiting eight years is ridiculous. Can't you just hurry up already?'

'You're late,' Jack mumbled under his breath.

'Huh?'

'I said, you're late!'

'Late?'

'Yes, did no one tell you?'

'Tell me what?' Daniel asked. Jack just nodded his head, shrugged his shoulder, and raised his eyebrows.

'Oh…' Daniel said. 'Did she say yes?'

'Well, _obviously!_'

'Congratulations.'


End file.
